The Mermaid in Wayne Manor
by Luna's Emporium
Summary: Fem!Robin/OC. One-shot. Rae and Sophie were best friends and mermaids. What happens when that friendship becomes a little more? (I found this on my old laptop and thought I'd upload it. I wrote it like 2 years ago. Please tell me if there are any mistakes.) Rated K for Girl/girl. Please review.


**I don't own anything!**

 **Girl/girl ahead! If you don't like, don't read, Don't hate!**

 **BTW, sorry for any spelling mistakes, and if I call Rae, Riley sometimes, don't worry about it and don't get confused. This was the first real story I ever wrote. (I found it on my old laptop.)**

 **This is a one-shot. But if people like it I might continue it, but I'm not sure. Enjoy.**

* * *

Rae Grayson-Wayne would walk down to the lake everyday. She walked through the woods to get there, behind the mansion. She had kept the secret that she was different for along time, but it didn't effect her because she had others who were like her. Friends that would never force her to choose between the surface world or the water. That's what they always told her. That they'd never make her choose.

Rae wore dark blue ripped skinny jeans, red vans, a blue and purple spaghetti strap baggy top with a flower print all over it and a black zip up hoodie. Her hair was dark brown, almost black and her eyes were the brightest shade of blue.

Right now, she was walking down to the lake to go swim and see her friends, but most importantly, to see Sophie. Sophie was her best (girl) friend (can't forget Wally!) and they were so close. Sophie had always been there for her, they had a strong connection, one that couldn't be broken and one that seemed stronger than the rest. There was something different about Sophie, something that just drew them together.

As Rae reached the lake, all seemed quiet, like usual. Only Sophie came to bring her down to the island because it was to dangerous otherwise.

"Hello?" Rae talked quietly. She couldn't shout, but she had to let Sophie know that she was here.

"Rae!" Sophie popped up from the side of the lake.

"Come on, let's get to Mako island!" Sophie said with the most excitement in her voice. Mako is an island that Riley's and Sophie's pod lived at, where they would harness the power of the moon into the moon rings. But the mermaids never ventured out during a full moon, to was to dangerous. If a mermaid is caught in the full moon, then they can't control their actions and there powers become a lot stronger. Yes, Rae has powers. She can control water, freeze it and evaporate it. During the full moon, Sophie would come up to the land and sleep over at Rae's house and barricade themselves in and cover all of the windows up. Bruce and Alfred just thought that it was superstition.

"One sec Soph." Soph was Rae's nickname for Sophie.(Soph is short for Sophie.) Rae grabbed her phone and purse out of her pockets and put them into the hole in the tree beside the lake. It hid them from view and were there when she got back. Rae couldn't take things like her phone into the water.(You can figure out why.) She quickly stood up from her kneeling position and jumped into the water. Hundreds of bubbles came around her as and in a matter of seconds, she was a mermaid.

She lit up, with the lights that were on her tail and top half. Her top half was a strapless bra part, with lights and long streaming parts coming from it. The tail was the same, It had lights and had long streaming parts coming from the sides. Her hair had golden highlights in them and her eyes were and even lighter blue. Under the lights, her tail was a silver and blue. Riley had always been different, because she was from a different part of the ocean, She was from Romania. The others were all from Gotham.

Sophie had blonde hair and her tail was light purple. She had shells tied together with a string around her neck and back for her bra. Her tail had fins coming out of it, but like Rae, no scales. Certain mermaids didn't have scales. The top half of Sophie's blonde hair was tied back, out of her face.

"Lets go!" Rae said excitingly. They both sped off, at top speed and raced through the secret tunnels through to the ocean. They swam around, raced and talked, just like usual. Except, today... They kissed...

 **3 Months later.**

"Guess who?" Riae was siting outside the mansion, reading a book when someone came up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Hmmmm... Sophie?"A large smile graced Rae's lips.

"Correct. And I have a something for you." Sophie removed her hands and crawled in front of Rae. She wore a pink plain baggy top, white jeans and a white zip up hoodie. She wore black converse on her feet. Her hair was the same way. (In YJ, they wear the same clothes all the time so I'm just gonna do the same. I want Rae's clothes to be more colorful, so she's wearing the same as before.)

"Ohh, gift swapping! Yay!" Rae clapped her hands lightly and shortly before pulling out a small box from her pocket. Sophie did the same, except she pulled out a pouch. They did a quick game of rock paper scissors to find out who would go first. Rae won, so she handed her gift to Sophie. Sophie opened it and discovered a silver bracelet with a pearl in the center, with smaller pearls surrounding it. It was beautiful.

"I found the pearls myself, got it enchanted by the mystic worker mermaids, so it'll stay on you when you change from legs to tail." Rae explained.

"Its beautiful Rae! I love it! How did you find all of the smaller pearls? Wait, don't answer that, its a secret!" That earned a slight giggle from Rae. "Now open yours!" Sophie handed Rae the pouch. Rae opened it carefully, and found a beautiful diamond necklace. It was on a silver chain. It was a blue diamond with tiny white diamonds all around it. The bracelet and the necklace looked kind of similar.

"Wow. Now _this_ is beautiful! Thank you Soph!" Rae reached over and pecked the other girl on the lips.

"Happy 3 month anniversary Rae."

"Happy 3 month anniversary Soph."


End file.
